


休息室

by Y_dalyokee



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_dalyokee/pseuds/Y_dalyokee





	休息室

By 鱼yok

 

李东海走过一间无人的休息室的时候被里面突然伸出来的一只手给拽了进去。

还没等他反应过来，就被人压在了门边的墙上，耳旁是一声咔哒的上锁，紧接着一张柔软，却带着侵略意味的唇便覆了上来。

熟悉的气息在鼻间萦绕，他放松下警觉的身子，抬手环住与自己接吻之人的腰。

“李赫宰你发什么疯。”两人分开缠绵的唇时，嘴角牵着一缕银丝，再略显昏暗的房间里反射着暧昧的光。

李赫宰的拇指细细摩挲着对方殷红的唇，他的声音低沉得性感，像是一方浓烈的酒，糅杂着欲望的沙哑：“你对那个女人做了什么？”

李东海很快了然爱人话里的意思，他的脸上泛着可爱的红晕，着实让人怜惜：“舞台效果啊，你又不是不知道……而且，你不应该没有见到吗？”

李赫宰听着可人越发没有底气的解释，不免有些好笑，却依旧故作愤懑，咬牙切齿：“看粉丝的反应，我都能知道你做了什么。”

李东海哼了一声：“小气鬼。”他虽是嘀咕，但凭两人此时的间距，他的话自是清晰的落在李赫宰耳里。

李赫宰一挑眉，下身往前一送，彻彻底底的抵在对方腿间：“你说什么？”他转战爱人敏感的耳垂：“你还真是成龙了。”

李东海嘴里溢出一声酥软的呻吟，他抬起腿勾住李赫宰的小腿，缓缓地在爱人的身下带起一层涟漪。

“所以你要在这里做吗？”他喘息着询问在自己的颈间落下一串吻的人：“我看你也真是疯了。”

“对，我是疯了。”李赫宰张嘴咬住李东海的喉结，他的声音有些含糊，但却是万分的肯定。他把手伸进衣服口袋里，摸出一小瓶润滑油。

李东海半眯着眼瞧见他的动作，微喘着将人抱得更紧，有些打趣的说：“准备的够充分啊？”

“那是你太诱人。”李赫宰修长的手指挑开李东海的皮带，准确握住对方的性器，快速的撸动起来：“你不也硬了。”

李东海咬着下唇，拼命想压抑自己的呻吟，可依旧流淌在这升温的空气中。

“操你的，明明是你撩的火……”他控诉着对方的“恶行”，眼角似是有欢愉的生理泪水在聚集，引得本就晶亮的眼睛更加的水光涟涟。

“可你偏偏愿意缴枪。”李赫宰倒了满手的润滑油，一只手掰开李东海富有弹性的柔软臀瓣，一只手找到后穴便直接操了一根手指进去。

“嘶啊……”李东海整个人贴在墙上，手指攥紧了李赫宰身上的衣服，留下一寸寸褶皱：“嗯，快，再进去一点……”

李赫宰耐心的给爱人做着扩张，他就算再急，恨不得现在就将自己送入对方软热的体内，也咬着牙忍了下来。他的另一只手套弄着李东海的前端，听着耳畔舒适勾人的呻吟声，直觉得自己的血气往下身汇聚的厉害。

“叫出来，我要听。”他命令道，手指在紧致的后穴里扣弄，爱抚着淫水淋淋的媚肉。

李东海忍了两声浪语，也就不再压抑，他挺动性器迎合李赫宰的撸动，抽插了几十下便射了出来，射得对方的演出服满是白色的液体。

李赫宰舔了舔爱人射在自己手上的精华，满意的一笑，抬手解开自己的裤子：“我们东海啊，身体真是敏感，这么快就被我的手指操射了。”

李东海羞红了脸，可射精之后后穴里空虚的瘙痒之感更为显著，让他无比迫切李赫宰性器的进入。

“看来这身演出服不能要了。”李赫宰伏在爱人的耳边说着赤裸裸挑逗的荤话：“要不要哥哥上了你？”

“嗯，要，要……”李东海的声音蒙着一丝哭腔，惹得人不禁想逗弄欺负。

“要什么？东海说清楚，不说清楚哥哥怎么知道呢？”李赫宰坏笑着继续挖掘李东海心里的羞耻和欲望。

“要赫宰，赫宰操我……”李东海后穴里的空虚愈加严重，他再也管不了什么害羞了，对着爱人说出了自己的本能与渴望。

李赫宰不再废话，单手给自己的性器带上套，接着便抬起对方的一条大腿，对准柔软的后穴将自己的性器挤了进去。

“啊啊——”李东海攀在李赫宰的肩头浪叫出声，脸上漫延着性爱的愉悦，他胡乱的吻着对方的脸，表达着自己缠绵的爱意。后穴里的肉壁包裹着滚烫的柱身，每一次的抽插都带出粉嫩的媚肉和淋漓的淫水。

李赫宰挺动着下身，粗壮的硬物在李东海的后穴里横冲直撞，用力顶弄着那一处敏感点。

“宝贝，你真紧，夹得哥哥好舒服。”他哑着嗓子夸赞着那个如水般的人，一只手滑到对方的身后，揉捏着细腻的臀肉。

李东海呜呜咽咽的说不出连贯的话语，两只手虚虚搭在李赫宰的肩上，任由对方低头含住自己的唇，与自己柔软的舌肆意交缠。

“快点……经济人他们该等急了……”李东海软软的靠在李赫宰的身上，轻声嚅嗫着。

李赫宰闻言到是更为大力的抽插起来：“是哥哥干得你不够爽吗？”他挺动腰肢顶入李东海的后穴深处，引出对方一串酥人的呜嘤：“这么快就想着结束了？”

李东海胡乱摇着头：“没有。”他抬起眼帘看向在自己嫩穴里冲撞的爱人：“我舒服死了……快，再快一点……呃操，就是那里……”

李赫宰吻去对方眼角的泪珠，快速的抽送着自己的硬物，又过了几十下终于射了出来，滚烫的液体被兜在套里。

“你真棒。”他埋首于爱人的颈间，柔声说道。

李东海抬起半软的手推了推伏在自己身上的人：“我们快点走吧。”他的声音虚弱微哑，却满是担心。

李赫宰哼了一声，从李东海温热的体内抽出自己的性器，惩罚般的咬了咬眼前对方红嫩的唇。

他褪下套，递到李东海嘴边：“喝了它我就放了你。”他脸上带着一丝玩味的笑，挑逗着自己的爱人。

李东海羞红了脸，别过了脑袋，他快速提起裤子系上：“要喝你自己喝。”他不敢看李赫宰，却一把推开对方，打开门就逃了出去。

李赫宰看着落荒而逃的人，又转头看了眼手里湿淋淋的套子，忍不住愉悦的低笑出声。

看来晚上不能放过这个磨人小家伙了啊。他想着。

 

END


End file.
